


Hands Off

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Grabby jocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The punch that was heard round the world.  Prequel to "As Thick As Thieves" and "Honor Among Thieves"





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I really need to stop this. Oh who am I kidding?

******

“Hey, quit it!” CJ jerked away from the jock, whatshisname, Brick, Brock, Brack, something starting with ‘B’, she knew that much, but all she really cared about right now was how handsy he was getting at the moment. Most of the girls at Otto Binder High would be flattered that whatshisname (seriously, what the heck was his name?) would be paying attention to them/acknowledging their existence since he was the captain of the football/basketball/some-kind-of-ball team, but CJ wasn’t most girls, for one thing she liked guys who she could actually talk to, not guys who’s only achievement would be throwing/hitting a ball the furthest “knock it off!” she swatted his hands away

“C’mon baby” he purred

“I am _not_ your, or anyone else’s, ‘baby’,” she sneered “now, I have class to get to” she walked faster

Whatshisname also walked faster

“You know, under all that Goth getup, you’re really kinda of pretty”

“Oh thank you for that boost to my self esteem, I’m ‘kinda’ pretty,” CJ shot back, she glared at him over the rims of her glasses, which usually had the effect of scaring off most pests (the black eyeliner and lipstick helped) “don’t you have a ball to throw or something?” she sneered, so did the sarcasm, but, as her luck would have, Brick here was as dumb as his namesake didn’t take the hint, if he even noticed it (she didn’t know if ‘Brick’ was his real name or not but it fit)

“Hey, CJ,” Alura marched over, somehow managing to make her five-foot tall form look downright gigantic as she pushed her way through the sea of students “this guy bothering you?” she asked as she made her way to CJ and her orbiting pest

“Not yet he’s not” CJ grumbled, Alura fixed the pest with a glare

“You, mouth-breather, lay off my cousin” she ordered

“You’re Alura” he stated, looking a little awed. Alura was something of a legend at the school, with her looks and natural athleticism (read half-Kryptonian) she’d become the envy of the student body. Half the girls wanted to be her (and the other half probably wanted to date her), and the jocks were simultaneously awed and terrified of her, while the coaches urged her to try out for a team, any team, and she was a virtual god to the freshmen and an idol to the seniors and juniors. The myth was further enhanced by the fact that she was something of a loner, she didn’t really talk to anybody besides CJ, so that made her all the more mysterious

“Yeah, I’m Alura, so what?” she demanded, the pest leered at CJ

“You didn’t tell me that she’s your cousin”

“I didn’t tell you squat,” CJ retorted, as the second bell rang “OK, look, this has been fun, but I need to go, HEY!!!” she jumped and jerked away from the hand on her butt

“HANDS _OFF_ , APE!!!” Alura’s fist lashed down and soundly decked whatshisname across the jaw, he made a very nice impression of tree being cut down as he fell back to hit the linoleum.

Silence reigned in the hall

“You OK?” Alura asked, CJ nodded, still rubbing the offended body part

“Yeah, but you know we’re screwed, right?”

“Yeah, I know” Alura sighed

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
